Chibi Yasha
by inuyasha57
Summary: Inuyasha got turned into a kid by a fox demon. This is my first story and I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Yasha

Inuyasha felt all warm, and cozy. As he started to open his eyes he realized he was being carried. He looked up and saw that he was in Kagome arms. Wide awake now he jumped to the ground and looked up at Kagome. "What the hell is the big idea?" He then realized that she was a lot taller than him. He quickly turned around and saw Miroku and Sango looking down on him and he remembered the previous day.

FLASH BACK

Inuyasha and gang were walking through the woods. It was a nice summer day. Kagome had decided to spend her summer vacation in the feudal era (I think that's the right spelling if not if someone could tell me how to spell it that would be great) they had been searching for Naraku for weeks with no luck.

Shippo hoped off of Kagome's shoulder and started to whine to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I'm tired of walking". "Inuyasha turned around. How can you be tired you've been on Kagome's back this whole time"?

"That's not true", yelled Shippo! "Ya it is". "Is not". "Is to". "Is not". Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head, and yelled "is to". Kagome steeped between the too picked up Shippo and said Sit boy. The beads glowed and pulled him down. Kagome took off her bag and said ok lets break for lunch. Both Sango and Miroku agreed that it was a good idea.

Sango started walking and said, "Ill go get some wood". Miroku perked up and quickly chased after her yelling, "wait ill come with you". Inuyasha now up, "dam it Kagome why do you always take his side". She just turned and said, "I don't know what you are talking about". As she walked away Shippo stuck his head up over her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was about to retaliate when he heard a rustling in Kagome's backpack. He turned to investigate and saw a ball like tale sticking out of her backpack. "Hey what do you think you are doing in there"! Kagome and Shippo turned to see Inuyasha pull a small fox demon out of her back pack and start whacking it.

"Inuyasha what do you think you are doing". Inuyasha stopped and yelled "his stealing our food". Kagome sighed and yelled "Sit boy"! She walked over and picked the small fox demon up. "Are you ok"? The small fox demon know in tears looked up and said "I…Im...FINE" he yelled as he jumped up and slapped a leaf on Kagome's head.

Before she could do something her face turned Pink with blue poka dots. Inuyasha know up ran over and snatched up the small fox by his tale. He looked at Kagome and burst into laughter. Who got up and said "what you are smirking at". Inuyasha still in laughter

Said "it's your face". "What do you mean my face"? She looked down at her reflection in the pot of water. Ahh what did you do to me.

The small fox demon looked up at her and said "I don't know what you are talking about it looks the same to me". Inuyasha started to laugh harder till the fox looked up and said what you are laughing at half breed. Inuyasha started to hit the small fox again. Kagome ran towards them and said. "Change my face back to normal right now".

The fox looked up at her and said "fine. _I could stop them if he just wasn't bigger than me. _Then it hit him he snatched the leaf off her head and slapped it on Inuyasha's necklace".There was a big puff of smoke. Through the smoke Kagome yelled "hey my face is back to normal". Inuyasha are you there, Inuyasha. A breeze blew away the smoke and Kagome saw the fox standing on top of a shrunken Inuyasha.

Its getting late so I need to stop but I hope to up date soon plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(This is still in the flash back)

Kagome couldn't believe what she was looking at. The small fox demon was now jumping up and down on the shrunken Inuyasha yelling, "Who's small now".

Inuyasha, not knowing what had happened, shook off the fox and started to yell. "What the hell are you" but stopped as he saw the fox's size. "How are you so big" His voice almost a squeak.

The fox looked at him with an evil glare and started to smile as he said "I'm not any bigger". He then walked up and shoved Inuyasha down. Inuyasha, who was trying to get up, was met with a giant hammer that the fox had materialized. Shippo hoped off of Kagome's shoulder and yelled "fox fire". Sadly the flame missed the fox and barley missed a now unconscious Inuyasha. The fox now aware of the new threat stuck out his tongue and diapered with a pop, yelling "see ya".

Kagome sat there as Sango and Miroku both, came running asking what the commotion was about but stopped and sweat dropped as they saw the chibi Inuyasha. Miroku spoke first asking what had happened. Kagome started to say, "ohh…well...ohh", Shippo seeing how tongue tide she was cut in. a fox demon cursed Inuyasha and know he's a kid.

END OF FLASH BACK

Inuyasha just looked up at them, from one of them to the other, finally looking up at Kagome with his golden eyes. Every one was silent for what seemed like forever, till Shippo ran up to him and said hay Inuyasha "do you want to play tag" Inuyasha who now had a vain in his head yelled, "I'm not a kid you whelp". Shippo who was now mad, said "me a whelp your barley a five year old". Inuyasha started to move at Shippo, but stopped when he heard Kagome say "Inuyasha SI" Kagome had started to sit Inuyasha but stopped herself just in time. Instead she knelt down and said "Inuyasha you're an adult right so cant you be the better man." Inuyasha looked at her, sighed and said "Ya"

After settling the argument Sango suggested they made camp for the night. They all agreed and split up the tasks that needed to be done. Inuyasha and Kagome headed into the woods to gather wood. Once they were deep enough in the woods not to be heard.

Kagome softly started talking to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha are you ok" Inuyasha looked up and responded "what in world do you mean em I ok. I got turned into a kid by some fox and know I can barely beat Shippo none the less use the Tetsusaiga" (After Inuyasha got shrunk Kagome put the Tetsusaiga in her seemingly bottomless back pack) Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "don't worry well find out how to change you back and till then just look at this like a vacation ok". Inuyasha just let out a feh.

When Inuyasha and Kagome got back to camp Kagome got to work on some ramen while the others all sat down and waited. Sango had just slapped Miroku for groping her when Kagome said the food was done. "Hear you go everybody". As she knelt down to give Inuyasha his food she noticed that Inuyasha necklace had turned a dark blue. "Hey Inuyasha was your necklace always this color?"

Inuyasha perked up and said "what do mean". Kagome set down the food and picked up Inuyasha from under his arms and said "looks its blue". Hearing what had been said Sango came and grabbed Inuyasha from Kagome, and excitedly said let me see. Meanwhile Inuyasha started to let out shrieks of put me down that seemed to go unheard.

Also it didn't help that Miroku came and grabbed Inuyasha from Sango to see what the commotion was about. Who was followed by Shippo who hoped up and started to let out shouts of let me see? Inuyasha who was in the center of the crowed was still barking to be put down.

Inuyasha who had been set down finally was sitting cross legged on the ground trying to work his chop sticks while Kagome and the others spoke. Kagome spoke first and said "sorry about that Inuyasha but we just got cared away". Inuyasha who had given up on using the chop sticks and dug into his food face first responded with a feh. Miroku spoke next "I think I know what happened to Inuyasha, it looks like the fox demon put the curse on Inuyasha necklace. So if we take it off the curse should break".

They all gave Kagome a glance especially Inuyasha who had new hoop in his eyes. Kagome spoke up. "Don't look at me it was Kaede who put it on him" Inuyasha who's hope was shattered spoke up. "You're telling me that we have to go all the way back to that old hag's village that's like a three week walk"!

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a happy look and said "come on Inuyasha it will be fine well have a nice break and look on the bright side at least now we know how to get you back to normal" Inuyasha looked up and replied with a single ok.

Sango spoke up and said "ok now that we have that settled. Kagome do you want to go take a bath in the hot spring I saw", Kagome replied with a yes and the two of them got up and left leaving with Kilala in tow. (Ok I admit I forgot to put Kilala in so plz just pretend that she was there the whole time plz I beg you) This leaving Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha alone Miroku who as soon as he saw them leave got up and said, "Well him going to go take a nice long walk" but as soon as he was done was bombarded by both Inuyasha and Shippo yelling "you better not do anything perverted". "What me" said Miroku as he drifted into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha sat down and sighed. He was really board and peered at Shippo, who was drawing with the crayons that Kagome had given him. Inuyasha was having a battle in his head. "_Go on ask to borrow some_" No way why would I want to borrow a stupid childish thing like a crayon" "_Ohh come on Shippo looks like he's having a lot of fun_". "No I'm still an adult". "_Yay sure you are. And that's why your sitting hear talking to me_" "You're just part of my mind and nothing more" "_Ok than smart guy by your reasoning you think that you want to play with the crayons_" Inuyasha started to think about this but before he could get anywhere on the subject he heard Kagome scream and he ran to see what had happened.

Inuyasha was running through the forest blind in the dark, till he started to fall down a hill and landed with a splash in the light of a lantern. He looked up and just heard sit boy before slamming under the water. Kagome wrapped a towel around herself before stating to yell. "Inuyasha you pervert why would you spy on us…Inuyasha…are you all right."

She quickly dove under the water and saw Inuyasha pined to the bottom of the spring by the sit command. She pulled him to the shore.

Franticly she started shaking him and yelling "Inuyasha, Inuyasha are you ok" Inuyasha now awake started to talk "why did you sit me, I heard a you scream and got worried so pwease tell me" Inuyasha now aware of what he said lost subject. "I can't speak white, what did you do to me". Kagome and Sango both started to giggle at Inuyasha who was trying to speak right but couldn't say the letter L. Inuyasha started to yell "what so funny. And what happened to me."

Out from behind a nearby bush Miroku spoke up. "I bet when Kagome said sit it temporarily increased the power of the curse". Sango ran up and slapped Miroku rapidly yelling "were you there spying this whole time". Kilala sat and watched.

Inuyasha spoke up and said "hey I can talk normal again". Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "sorry Inuyasha; I guess you were just trying to help". Inuyasha looked at her and said "I guess its ok but what did you scream at". Kagome sweat dropped and said well I saw a bug. (Inuyasha fell over anime style)

Ok I hope you like this plz review


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to there camp, Miroku was following while being slapped by Sango who was still mad about him spying on her. Kagome stopped walking and draped a towel over the small frame of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at her in an inquiring manner. Kagome looked down at him and said, "You're soaking wet, you'll catch a cold at this rate." Inuyasha lowered his head and said "thanks"

When they got back to there camp Shippo came running up to them asking what had happened. Sango simply said, "it was just Miroku acting like himself" Miroku rubbing the fresh hand print on his face responded "hay come on I was just attracted to your natural beauty" Sango slapped him for the hundredth time that night.

They all got ready to turn in for the night, Kagome had just finished laying out her sleeping bag when she saw Inuyasha who was trying to get up a tree to sleep in, but couldn't get his footing and was looking frustrated. She walked over and said "don't worry you can just sleep on the ground with the rest of us ok" Inuyasha nodded his head and said "ok I guess that will be ok for tonight".

Sango and Miroku had both already fallen asleep. Miroku was leaning up against a tree, across from Sango who was sleeping with Kilala in her arms. Kagome was about to get in her sleeping bag with Shippo when she saw Inuyasha lying on his back. She walked up and said. "You know Inuyasha I could get you a quilt". Inuyasha just looked up and said "feh I may be small but I'm still a demon you know". Kagome said "ok if yore sure" and got in her sleeping bag with Shippo.

Inuyasha laid there on the ground thinking when the voce from before came back and started talking to him again. "_You know yore freezing, you could ask for a quilt"_ "I'm fine I sleep like this all the time" "_Ya when you were an adult, but now your just a kid" _"I'm still an adult so just shut up" "_Hay I bet if you asked her real nicely she would let you sleep in her arms" _"Just shut up I still have my mind no matter how my body looks" "_Ya I guess you are right for now" _Inuyasha didn't like how the voice had said that last part. He started to ponder what it had said but fell asleep before he got any where.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of pancakes he looked over and saw Kagome flip a pancake in the air with one hand. The first thing Inuyasha thought of was "wow that was so cool" He then got mad at him self and said "why would any one think that was cool"

Kagome looked over and said "hey it's not as easy as it looks" Inuyasha turned red as he realized that he had said it out loud. Before he could say anything he let out a sneeze. Kagome looked at him and said "see you slept without a quilt and now you have a cold".

Inuyasha started to respond but sneezed again.

Kagome leaned over and started to hand Inuyasha a plat of pancakes. Inuyasha turned them away and in his deepest voice said "no thanks id rather eat something less childish"

Shippo hearing what had been said rushed over and asked "if he dose not want them than can I take them"? Kagome took a look at Inuyasha and said "sure". Inuyasha looked up as Sango and Miroku came walking into the camp. Shippo stopped eating and jokingly said "you'd think you two were in love at the rate you go on walks". Both Sango and Miroku turned red.

After breakfast they all packed up and started to head to the nearest village, till Inuyasha started to complain about the direction they were heading in. "why are we heading this way we need to go to the old hags village and get me back to normal" Miroku looked over and said "Inuyasha all though you predicament is important we need to get some more supplies" Inuyasha just let out a feh.

After walking for an hour Inuyasha's feet started to hurt. Kagome looked over and started to notice Inuyasha's discomfort. Before Inuyasha knew what had happened Kagome had picked him up. Inuyasha stared to squirm and say, 'HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA" Kagome looked at the small body in her arms and said "I can see that your in pain", Inuyasha stopped squirming and said "so that doesn't mean I need you to carry me".

Kagome let out a sigh and said "I'm just trying to help and if we slow down it will just take longer to get to the village". Inuyasha looked up and let out a small "ok".

After an hour and a half they made it to the village. They decide that Kagome and Inuyasha would go get medical supplies, and Miroku, Sango and Shippo would go get food. They were all going to meet at the tavern for lunch. As Kagome walked away she noticed the looks she was getting from some of the villagers. Kagome started whispering to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha do know why they are looking at us". Inuyasha new those look's all too well. It didn't take long for her to finger it out as she started to hear them whisper the word half-breed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and could see that there words were doing more damage than any sword ever had.

After Kagome and Inuyasha had collected all the herbs and bandages they needed they headed to the tavern to meet everybody for lunch. As they walked in they got the same cold looks from everybody in the tavern. They quickly made there way to the table were Sango, Shippo and Miroku all sat. Miroku spoke up saying, "well you two are certainly popular". Kagome let out a sigh as Inuyasha looked at the ground.

They all order there food and talked about there plans. Miroku who had a shine in his smile said' "on our way to the tavern I saw an ominous dark cloud above the inn. I feel it is our duty to help out". They all gave him a look as there food came. Inuyasha had ordered ramen but was still having trouble with his chopsticks. He was about to dig face in when Sango stopped him. "Inuyasha I don't think it would be a good idea for you to eat like that, these people already have a bad image of you". Inuyasha stopped and let out a response, "what am I supposed to do then". Kagome looked at him and said "I guess I could spoon feed you" Inuyasha who had a fury in his eyes said "no way I'm not hungry anyway". But as soon as he had finished his stomach let out a big growl, do to the fact he had skipped breakfast.

Inuyasha was bright red as Kagome fed him. Kagome looked at him and said "come on Inuyasha its not that bad and you have to eat" He just had the same embarrassed look on his face as he ate.

Ok I hope this was good. Plz I beg you to review. Pretty plz.


	5. Chapter 5

Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked out of the tavern followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked redder than a lobster. Shippo looked at him and said "ohh come on Inuyasha you don't need to be embarrassed like that" Inuyasha marched over and almost yelled I'm not embarrassed, I just got sunburned that's all". Shippo looked at Inuyasha and in a sly voice said "ohh sure you did" Inuyasha charged and tackled Shippo into the ground. Shippo who was taken off guard. But managed to jump up and hit Inuyasha with his wooden rocking horse spell. Inuyasha got hit square in the chest and got thrown back into a fruit stand.

Inuyasha grabbed a water melon and held it over his head and was about to throw it at Shippo when Kagome yelled "sit boy" Inuyasha instantly fell to the ground. Inuyasha climbed to his feet and was about to yell at Kagome when the women who owned the fruit stand, hit him on the head with a piece of fire wood yelling "no demon is going to attack my stand" Inuyasha who was now back on the ground started to cry. He just poured his eyes out as he thought to him self "why the hell am I crying".

The women who owned the fruit stand just stood there thinking maybe she had made a mistake "HE'S CRYING. Why is he crying, what I have done"? Kagome stated to move toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up and ran into the woods behind the fruit stand. Kagome looked at the others said that she would meet them at the inn later, and ran after Inuyasha.

It didn't take her long to find him leaning up against a tree. Inuyasha saw her coming and tried to run but tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Kagome walked over and picked him up saying, "Inuyasha are you ok" through the tears Inuyasha said" I'm fine I just got something in my eye so pweas just leave" Kagome sat down on a patch of grass and said "let me at least take a look at your foot"

Inuyasha stated to get embarrassed as he sat in her lap. Kagome started to examine his foot. "Dose this hurt" Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain. Kagome picked him up and said "well it looks sprained but if you stay off it. It should be fine in a couple of days so come on lets go back to the village" Inuyasha let out a small "I guess"

Kagome was walking back to the village with Inuyasha in her arms when the lady from the fruit stand came running up to them saying "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make your son cry" Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned red in the face. The lady pulled a fluffy teddy bear out of her bag and said "here I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but here you go cutie". Inuyasha didn't even think he just grabbed the bear and pulled it close to his face.

The fruit stand owner let out a laugh and apologized again and left. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he realized what he had just done and gave him a big hug. Inuyasha asked her what that was for. She replied 'YOUR JUST SO CUTE" Inuyasha let out a feh.

By the time they made it to the inn Inuyasha's stomach signaled it was time for diner with a loud growl. Kagome dug in her bag and pulled out a box of animal crackers from her back pack and handed it to Inuyasha saying "it would hold him over". Inuyasha took the box and realized he was still holding the bear in his arms. He was about to throw it on the ground when Kagome grabbed it and put it in her back pack saying "just in case you want it later" he just said "feh like id I want that stupid thing"

Inuyasha and Kagome met up with Sango, Miroku and Shippo at the largest room in the inn which according to Miroku was the center of the ominous dark cloud and that he needed to be there for his chant to work or that's what he told the owner of the inn any way.

After they ate they all got into a game of risk which Kagome had brought from her time. Inuyasha was dominating and was moving his army to attack Shippo. Shippo rolled his defense dice but was wiped out. Inuyasha jumped up in joy at his victory saying "ha I won". After they picked up the game Sango and Miroku said they were going for a walk.

Kagome whispered "I swear there in love"

Inuyasha got in bed and looked over at Kagome who was reading a bed time story to Shippo, when the voce in his head came back. "_Hey were did you put that teddy bear" _"why would I keep a childish thing like that" "_come on think about how nice it would be to have it" _"No way" "_Ok then_ _why don't you go ask her to read you a story"_ "leave me alone I'm still an adult and we both know it" "_Ok so if you're an adult then why are you sucking your thumb" _Inuyasha realized that he was in fact sucking his thumb.After a moment of silence the voice talked again _"wont take long know" _Before Inuyasha could respond he was fast asleep

When Inuyasha woke up he looked over and saw Kagome and Shippo asleep but Sango and Miroku wear gone. He then noticed a note on the table he ran over and read it.

Dear Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo

Sango and I heard of a village under attack to the west. We are going to investigate. Go on ahead; we will catch up to you.

Sincerely Miroku

Inuyasha looked up from the note and saw that Kagome had woken up. He handed her the note. Kagome read the note through and said "well there's nothing we can do now so I guess we should pack up" Inuyasha agreed. They woke Shippo and started to head towards Kaede's village. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was limping and thought to her self, "man he would probably crawl on his knees before he asked me for help"

Just then Inuyasha stumbled and fell, Kagome walked over and picked him up. Inuyasha started to tell Kagome to put him down, but she just said "at the speed your walking it will be months before we get there" "Inuyasha just turned his head and said feh"

Pleas review if you read this and don't ill send a chibi Inuyasha after you. I swear ill do it!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok first thanks to all of you that reviewed, anyway on with the story.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were walking through the woods. Shippo was running and jumping in puddles and Inuyasha was still in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha looked at Shippo who was splashing to his harts' content and started to think to himself, "wow that looks like fun, what no. why would getting wet in a puddle be fun". Inuyasha turned his head away from Shippo and the puddles. He started to close his eyes and the next thing he knew he had fallen asleep and started to dream.

_**In the dream**_

Inuyasha was running down a hallway as fast as he could, trying to get to the door at the end, but every time he was in reach, it flew back further. Finally after what seemed like forever he was able to grab the door. He pushed it open yelling mother. He franticly started searching the large room for any sign oh her but couldn't find her. He turned to the doorway to see a demon that was holding his dead mother in its claw's. Inuyasha let out a scream; he then woke up still screaming.

Kagome who was taken off guard almost fell over but got her balance back just in time. She looked at Inuyasha who was berthing hard and covered in sweat and said, "Inuyasha what happened are you ok" Inuyasha who was now breathing normally just looked at the ground and said "it was nothing" "Kagome decided it would be best to leave it at that".

After one look at the cloud filled sky they all decided that it would be best if they made camp in a near by cave. Inuyasha got wood while Kagome started to get out the pot and the ramen. As they all sat around there fire eating there food, Kagome came up with the idea to tell ghost stories.

"And there in car door was the hook" both Shippo and Inuyasha looked at her and said "what's a car" Kagome just said "ok you do better" Shippo said ok and started his tale "once long ago there was a coffin maker who fell asleep in one of his own coffins and was buried alive by the villagers. Later that knight he awoke in his grave and called out but no one came and they say that on dark nights he pulls down people from above for company".

Inuyasha just said "what kind of ghost story is that. It didn't even have a ghost" Shippo responded with "ghost stories don't need a ghost for them to be scary" Inuyasha hoped up and said "ya they do that's why they are called ghost story's" there argument quickly turned into "dose to" "dose not" "dose to" "dose not" "dose to" "dose not". Kagome who didn't want another fight to break out, Pulled Inuyasha next to her and said "Inuyasha why don't you tell the next story then". Inuyasha said ok and started his story.

It was really late by the time they had finished there ghost stories. So they all got ready for bed. Kagome laid out there bedding as Inuyasha went out side for bathroom break. When he got back Kagome had laid out his bedding and was reading Shippo another bed time story. Inuyasha laid down and the voice came back. "_ohh just ask her to read you a story already" _" will you just leave" "_come on you know that deep down you want her to. Hear ill help you". _The next thing he knew he started to say "Kagome will you read" he quickly shoved his hand in his mouth to shut himself up.

Kagome looked at him and asked "did you say something". Inuyasha who still had his fist in his mouth just shook head. Kagome said ok and went back to Shippo. The voice started to whine "_your no fun_" Inuyasha thought "how did you do that" in a sly tone the voice said _"ohh soon ill be able to do more than that"_ Inuyasha really didn't like the idea of this little voice controlling him. He turned over and fell into a dream.

_**The dream.**_

Inuyasha was in a dark bedroom he got out of his bed when he heard a loud scream. He got up and started to run down the hallway. And into his mothers room, once inside he saw a large demon holding the mangled body of Kagome. He jumped at it yelling "put my mommy down". Inuyasha was shaken awake and looked up at Kagome who was franticly shaking him saying "Inuyasha are you ok you were screaming in your sleep again" Inuyasha almost cried in her arms but tried his best to stay calm, and just said "I just had a night mare" Kagome saw the sad look in his eyes and gave him a big hug.

They had set off again and nothing of any real excitement was happening so Inuyasha just thought about his dream. "Why would I dream that she was my mom, I mean what is happening to me?" Inuyasha was brought out of his thought's by a familiar scent. Kagome looked up as she sensed two jewel shards coming closer.

Koga was searching for Naraku when he smelled Kagome and decided he would pay her a visit. Koga came to the clearing and saw Kagome, Shippo and a small kid in her arms.

Inuyasha saw Koga coming towards them and jumped from Kagome's arms and tried to hit him, but Koga just grabbed him by the leg and held him up side down. Koga looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and said "don't tell me that that mutt defiled you". Kagome just turned red and said "no it's a long story but that is Inuyasha" Koga got a twinkle in his eyes like a kid on Christmas morning.

Inuyasha looked up at Koga and yelled "put me down". Kagome grabbed Inuyasha from Koga and said "well it was nice seeing you but we need to get going". Koga said "no way what kind of person would I be if I let you go traveling without any protection". Inuyasha and Shippo said "she has us". Koga just looked at them and said "I think it would be best if I came with you" Inuyasha almost growled "no way". Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "come on Inuyasha it will be nice to have more company". Inuyasha let out a "feh".

They all braked for lunch. Kagome had made rice balls and one was left witch both Koga and Inuyasha had an eye on. There hands both met in the middle over the rice ball. Koga looked down and said "its mine so give it", Inuyasha looked at Koga and said "I had it first". Inuyasha could see that Koga was about to take it from him when saw Shippo and got an idea. He pulled his hand back, looked at Kagome and with his cutest face said Kagome can you hand me the last rice ball. Kagome looked at his cute face and said "sure" as she handed him the rice ball. When Kagome turned her head, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at a now mad Koga.

Ok I put my army of chibi Inuyasha's away but still I hope you will all Review.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been walking for hours and Kagome said they should make camp and start on dinner. They all agreed. Koga was still mad at Inuyasha for taking the last rice ball. Shippo was asking Inuyasha to play hide and seek. Inuyasha said "for the thousandth time no way" Shippo begged more "pleas Inuyasha it will be fun" Inuyasha looked at him and said "ok ill count" Kagome talked to Inuyasha as Shippo left "its nice off you to play with Shippo. How long will you count" Inuyasha looked up and said "I don't know I bet after twenty minuets he will figure out I'm not coming" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and in a stern voice said "you go find him or ill S-I- T you till you cant even stand on your own.

Inuyasha let out a feh as he walked after Shippo. Kagome let out a sigh as he walked away. By the time Inuyasha and Shippo came back diner was ready. Kagome looked over the two and saw that they were covered in mud, Shippo looked happy and she had never seen Inuyasha have a smile so big, she asked them what had happened "Shippo told her that when they were playing hide and go seek they fell in the mud and had a mud fight.

Kagome said they would have to bath after diner. This was meat with two simultaneous

"Ok If we have to".

Inuyasha had given all hope of using chopsticks and was about to dig in with his hands when Kagome stopped him "Inuyasha your fingers are covered in dirt". Inuyasha stopped and said "so". Kagome looked at him and said "you get sick or worse" Inuyasha just said "so" again. Kagome now had a vain pulsing in her head and said "Inuyasha" and pulled him on to her lap and started to spoon feed him.

Later that night at the spring when they were bathing, Koga started to laugh at Inuyasha. "So you can't even eat on your own can you". Inuyasha looked up and said "leave me alone". Koga just kept pestering him "well I guess this is good you won't be getting in the way of me and Kagome any more I guess" Inuyasha got mad but then got an idea, he swam over to Kagome and asked if she could wash his hair. (Ok I'm not a perv Kagome gave every body a bathing suit from her seemingly bottomless bag, ok) Koga was now getting jealous of Inuyasha who was leaning up against Kagome who had a two piece on as she washed his long silver hair.

They were all getting ready for bed except Inuyasha who was sitting wrapped in a towel because his cloths wear still wet from being washed in the spring. Kagome handed him one of her shirts that was big enough to cover him up. Inuyasha got in bed and was happy to fall asleep with out a visit from the voice in his head. Koga was the last one up and was trying to think of a way to get Inuyasha back for what he did in the spring. When he noticed there was still some warm water left in a pot.

Inuyasha woke up and he realized that something was wrong. He looked down at himself and saw that he had wet the bed. (I guess he couldn't wet the bed because he was lying on the ground but you get the idea) Kagome saw Inuyasha awake and went to see what he was fretting about. Inuyasha saw her coming and tried to stay calm and think what had happened through but the more he did the more he wanted to cry. Kagome got over to Inuyasha and saw what had happened. The wall holding in Inuyasha's tears broke and his eyes flooded with tears. Inuyasha tried to stop crying thinking that he wouldn't want Kagome to see him like this but that just made is worse.

Kagome heard Koga laugh from the other side of the camp site and saw the bowl of water and it didn't take her long to put two and two together, she picked up the crying Inuyasha and tried to calm him down but the more she talked the more he cried. Kagome yelled at Koga who jumped up and said he had to go, as he started running off. This woke up Shippo who tried to see what was going on. Inuyasha was trying to stop crying but couldn't so he wriggled out of Kagome's arms and ran into the woods.

Kagome told Shippo to stay at the camp and ran after Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ankle was still hurt so he tucked into a bush to avoid Kagome who was looking for him. He was trying to stop crying when Kagome found him. "Inuyasha its ok it was just Koga playing a prank on you" Inuyasha was trying to avoid looking at Kagome and said "it doesn't matter I still cried" Kagome gave him a hug and said "I wont tell if you don't" they walked back to there camp and Inuyasha put his fire rat robes on and they all left.

The next few days went by fast. Inuyasha's foot was feeling better so he could walk again which made him fell better. They met back up with Sango and Miroku who said that they had helped out the village. Kagome noticed they seamed a lot closer after there trip. They made there camp and started to make diner. Inuyasha was especially happy at the fact that they would reach Kaede's village in the morning.

Inuyasha had just finished his food when he saw a soul collector fly over head. He was about to get up when he started thinking "should I go see her, I mean Kagome has really been there for me lately but I guess she was always there for me. I mean she freed me from the tree and has always been a friend. Tomorrow when I get back to normal I'm to do it. I'm going tell her my true feelings. I guess I should go tell Kikyo that I choose Kagome. He got up and snuck away.

Inuyasha had been walking for a while when he found Kikyo in a clearing. She saw him and asked what had happened Inuyasha ran up to her and said "that's not important; I have to tell you something I'm in love with Kagome not you". Kikyo walked towards him and said "Inuyasha I love you and I know you love me" she than grabbed him and pulled him to her. Inuyasha tried to get away but Kikyo shocked him and he passed out.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was missing and asked if anybody knew where he went. Sango said that he probably went to clear his head and if he wasn't back in the morning they would go look for him. Kagome said "ok and that she was probably rite".

Kagome woke up and saw that he was still not back. She saw a soul collector fly over head she got up and followed it hoping it would lead her to Inuyasha. After twenty minuets she was lead to a cabin by a river. She saw Inuyasha filling a bucket in the river and called out to him. "Inuyasha why did you leave like that" Inuyasha dropped his bucket and ran inside calling out "mommy". Kagome just stood there in shock as Kikyo came out with Inuyasha in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The next part dose have Kikyo as a main Character. I just couldn't go any longer with Inuyasha not realizing he has feelings for Kagome so if we all stay calm we can get through Her appearance in the story together. Ok 

Kikyo set Inuyasha on the ground and told him to go play; Inuyasha happily said ok and started to chase one of Kikyo's soul collectors. Kagome looked at Kikyo and said "what have you done to him" Kikyo looked at her and said "I've done nothing to him" Kagome looked at her and said "what do you mean you haven't done any thing he thinks that you are his Mom" Kikyo just responded with "all I did was help him by relieving him of his painful memories".

Kikyo and Kagome were interrupted by Inuyasha who ran up to Kikyo and said "mommy I'm hungry" Kikyo picked Inuyasha up and started to head into the house But before she entered turned to Kagome and said 'to night is the new moon and my spell will be complete in the morning, if you come here again I wont hesitate to kill you" Inuyasha seemed to be blocking all this out and just asked "mommy can we play tag after lunch" Before Kagome could do anything two soul collectors wrapped around her and drug her back into the woods.

Kagome ran back to the camp site and filled the rest in on what had happened. Miroku looked up at the sky and spoke "if that is the case we must hurry and stop this, if the spell is completed it wont mater if we break the fox's curse. Inuyasha would be stuck like that forever". Sango saw the look on Kagome's face and said "it will be fine we will just have to make sure we save him" Kagome who was faking a smile said "Ya"

Inuyasha woke up from his nap and started to think about the girl that had come over earlier that day "who was she and how did she know my name. I feel like I should know her" Just then Kikyo came in and Inuyasha ran to give her a hug. He looked at her and asked "mommy will that girl be back? I want to play with her" Kikyo gave him a look and said "no I don't think we will be seeing her again" She then picked up Inuyasha and said "lets go for a walk "

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had made it back to the hut but no one was there. So they broke up into teams and started to look. Kagome and Shippo had been searching the woods for hours. She looked at her watch it read "8:00" she was getting worried when she saw him. Inuyasha was unconscious and pined to a tree by some roots in a small clearing in his human form** (By roots I mean like in the first episode but with no arrow)**. Kagome was about to call to him when an arrow flew by her head. Kagome started yelling at Kikyo to distract her as Shippo tried to free Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped to avoid another one ok Kikyo's arrows. Shippo had gotten almost all of the roots holding up the still unconscious Inuyasha when Kikyo turned to see Shippo. Kagome saw Kikyo start to string her bow and tackled her to the ground. When they hit the ground Kagome's powers freed the souls from Kikyo, Kikyo seeing that she had been beat, and she had her soul collectors take her to safety.

**(Did everybody make it through that? I'm sorry that I made you all go through a whole page of her please keep reading but if you stopped I wouldn't blame you : but I am happy to say she won't be back. :)**

Inuyasha had woken up just in time to see Kagome tackle Kikyo to the ground, and her fly away. He broke free from the tree and tackled Kagome yelling "why did you hurt my mommy" Kagome taken off guard, was knocked down and the contents of her back pack scattered every where. Inuyasha started flaying his fist's but after but in his human form wasn't doing any damage. Kagome got up and looked at Inuyasha who was now trying to run away but tripped and fell to the ground crying. Not wanting to scare Inuyasha but not wanting to let him get away she grabbed the teddy bear the fruit stand lady had given him, from the colossal pile of junk that had spilled out of her back pack and walked over and handed it to Inuyasha as she picked him up.

After seeing the bear Inuyasha's memory started to partially come back. "Wait she wasn't my mommy, but if she wasn't who was" he then looked at Kagome and started too mistakenly put two and two together. "wait I remember her, she was washing my hair, dose that mean she's my mommy" Kagome saw how Inuyasha stopped crying, and asked "Inuyasha do you remember". Inuyasha started nodding saying "I think so, she wasn't my mom" Kagome smiled happily but stopped when Inuyasha said "you are" and hugged her tightly.

Sango and Miroku saw Kagome and Shippo coming towards them and ran to her happy to see that she had Inuyasha but fell over anime style when Inuyasha said "mommy who are they" Kagome set Inuyasha down and told him to go play with Shippo he nodded and ran to Shippo who started to tell him how you play go fish. Kagome finished filling in Sango and Miroku who both broke into laughter.

Kagome stood up and said "what's so funny" Sango stopped laughing and said "I'm sorry but you were saying you wished he would trust you more and know this" Miroku cut in and said "besides the spell was broken, Inuyasha will wake up tomorrow with all his memory" Inuyasha had beaten Shippo in go fish and came over to Kagome and said "mommy can we eat soon" Sango and Miroku both broke back into laughter.

Kagome handed Inuyasha his food who waited for her to sit down and sat in her lap. He then said "mommy could you feed me". After diner they all decided to go to bed so they would be rested in the morning. Shippo was about to get in bed with Kagome but saw that Inuyasha had beaten him to it. Sango saw the look on Shippo's face and said "Shippo don't worry you can sleep with me ok" He said ok and walked over to her.

Inuyasha was snug in Kagomes arms and asked her to sing him a lullaby. She said ok and started to sing. Inuyasha started to close his eyes and he fell asleep. Inuyasha woke up feeling all cozy and he found out why as he opened his eye's and saw Kagome face. Kagome woke to Inuyasha struggling to get out of the sleeping bag shouting "what did you do to me".

"I did what" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha had crawled out of the sleeping bag and started asking why he was in her arms. Kagome filled him in and he took it worse than she had hoped.

They got to Kaede's hut and found it completely empty. They asked around and found out Kaede had gone away on a trip to get a rare herb and didn't say when she would get back. Inuyasha had a look on his face that a kid would get if you told him that Christmas, his Birth day, candy and TV no longer existed.

Kagome, Sango, and Kagome were practically dragging Inuyasha to the bone eaters well as he yelled "I don't want to, and you can't make me" Shippo just watched from behind.

After Inuyasha grabbed onto a tree to stop from being dragged they stopped and tried to talk some sense into him. Sango spoke first saying, "Inuyasha there is no reason for you to stay here and who knows how long it will be till Kaede's going to get back. Inuyasha just let out a "feh" and said "I don't care if she's not here I'm not going to Kagome's time" Kagome just looked at him and said "what if Naraku found out that you were like this. Will you come for me" Inuyasha looked at her and said "ok"

Kagome waved good bye to her friends as she and Inuyasha jumped into the well and disappeared in a flash of blue. Kagome and Inuyasha climbed up the ladder that she had put in the well and headed for her house. As they walked in the house Kagome's mom **(I can't find the name of Kagome's mom if anyone knows it plz tell me)** came running to see who was there. She took a look at Inuyasha and said "Kagome you had a son" Kagome started to say "no and point out the fact Inuyasha was way to old to be hers' but was interrupted by her mom who picked up Inuyasha and start Chanting "I have a grand son" Inuyasha wriggled out of her arms and said "its me" Kagome's mom told Inuyasha that she was sorry. Inuyasha just let out his trade mark "feh".

Kagome told Inuyasha that she was going to take a shower and would be rite back. Kagome took a nice long shower and came back down, and found Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons with Sota.

**Ok I need to stop but let me just say I'm sorry for the whole Kikyo thing but I wanted Inuyasha to tell her he was over her (come on we all want to see that episode) but It got out of hand and the next thing I knew I had written a page. I'm so sorry. **

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**I've have broken the single digit review barrier and know have two digits of reviews!**_

**_I want to thank Rumiko Takahashi for making Inuyasha in the first place. Everybody who has reviewed and my two cats who lay on my lap giving me extra support! Ok on with the story. _**

Inuyasha and Sota were watching yu-gi-oh. Inuyasha was really getting into it as Sota was filling him in on what had happened in past episodes, "that's Kaiba he's Yugi's rival,"

Inuyasha looked up from the TV as Kagome sat down next him. They watched TV till Kagome's Mom called them for lunch. They all sat down and Kagome said she was going to go see her friends after lunch" Inuyasha looked up and said "what am I supposed to do all day" Kagome's mom said "why don't you and I go get you some clothes at the mall" before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome cut in and said that it was a good idea. Inuyasha just went back to his sandwich letting out a feh.

Inuyasha and Kagome's mom got in the car. Kagome's mom told Inuyasha to buckle his seat belt. Inuyasha just stared at her. She quickly realized this was his first time in a car and buckled him in. They got to the mall and Kagome's mom and Inuyasha ran into a friend of hers, who picked up Inuyasha and said "who's this cutie pie" Kagome's mom tried to come up with something quick, "ohh he's a relative who came to visit." The lady who had Inuyasha in such a tight hug he was turning blue said "ohh I guess you couldn't wait a week to put on your Halloween costume". Kagome's mom just went with it and said "ya' the lady set down Inuyasha and said "you make a great princess as she walked away". Inuyasha just said "what the hell, she thought I was a girl" Kagome's mom looked at him and said "well with your hair that long what do you expect, we could get you a hair cut". Inuyasha turned his head and said "no way"

Inuyasha had just gotten his new pair shoes on and wasn't likening them to much, and

when they got to the gap for kids Kagome's mom got carried away. She was rushing Inuyasha handing him one outfit and by the time he showed her she handed him another one to try on. As they left (with seven bags of clothes I mite add), Kagome's mom saw the look on Inuyasha face and said "sorry Inuyasha but I was just having so much fun, how about I make it up to you, we can get some ice cream at the food court" Inuyasha said "ok" and started to smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome's mom got home and Inuyasha was a starting to feel tired. Kagome's mom looked at him and said "Inuyasha why don't you go lay down" Inuyasha got mad and said "I'm not a really a kid, and I don't need a stupid nap" Kagome's mom looked at him and said "I know and I didn't mean you need a nap, but don't you think you would feel better if you laid down.

Inuyasha was lying on Kagome's bed trying to figure out how Kagome's mom had gotten him to lay down, when he fell asleep, and started to have a dream. He had just told Kagome that he loved her and asked if she felt the same, when she hugged him and said "of course I do. Id love to be your mother" Inuyasha was woken up to see Kagome and heard her say "do you want me to be your mother" Inuyasha turned red and said "what did you say" Kagome looked at him and said "did you have a good time with my mother. Is every thing ok your face is all red?"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked "Kagome what's Halloween" Kagome looked at him and said "oh ya that's this week isn't it. Well it's a holiday where everybody gets dressed up as monsters and kids go door to door saying trick or treat and people give them candy why do you ask" Inuyasha told her about the lady in the mall.

Kagome started to laugh at Inuyasha but stopped when she saw his face and said "I'm sorry but as a kid you do sort of look like a girl" Inuyasha said "feh" and Kagome pulled him into a hug. Kagome's mom came in and said Sota was going to be at a friend's house for dinner, so they were going out for diner.

Inuyasha, Kagome and her mom got to the restaurant and started to order. Inuyasha got embarrassed as he fumbled his chop sticks and they fell to the ground. He took one look at Kagome and saw she wasn't going to let him eat with his hands. Kagome was about to help Inuyasha, when her Mom spoke first "Inuyasha do you need help" Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome's mom pulled him on her lap and started feeding him.

They all got home and Kagome said she needed to study, Kagome was at her desk and Inuyasha sat on her bed playing Sota's PSP. Kagome looked at the clock and saw it was 8:00 she turned around and saw Inuyasha asleep on her bed. She set him on a blow up bed and laid a quilt on him.

Inuyasha woke up and saw it was 2:00 am; he was trying to get back to sleep when he started to hear the voice in his head._ "So you got your memory back did you?'" _I thought you left?" "_No I just thought you were making a big enough fool of your self without my help"._ Inuyasha turned over and tried to get back to sleep as he said "Just leave" the voice who was getting mad about how Inuyasha was trying to get back to sleep said "_if it wasn't for that whench you'd still be in Kikyo's _arms_"_ "Don't call her that"

"_So you are in love with her, what are you going to do ask her to marry you, I can see it now. Kagome walking down the isle in a white dress, her black hair blowing in the breeze, All is quit except the sound of organ music, she approaches the front of the church and there you are standing on a step stool". _"Shut up I'm going to get my old body back"_ "oh sure you are but you know what, I think you like being like this. Cause deep done we both know that you always wanted to have a mom growing up so why not just take this as a blessing"_ "That's not true" _"I think it is, hear will try it my way and if decide that you don't want to forget all your old memories well I guess you could just ask to have them back, but I guess you wont remember"_youcouldn't"** _"_**_what makes you think I haven't_ _started" _"what do mean" Inuyasha called out to the voice but it was gone, he tried to convince himself that it was a bluff but he still felt uneasy.

Inuyasha was woken up by Kagome saying he needed to get ready. He asked "what for" Kagome looked at him and said "well my mom needs to work and I need to go to school so your going to go to kindergarten" Kagome got ready for Inuyasha to complain but he just said ok in a sad voice" Kagome saw that he was on the verge of tears, and asked what was wrong. Inuyasha said "I can't remember her" she looked at him and said "what' he looked at her and said "I can't remember my moms face, or her voice, not even her scent" Kagome pulled him into a hug saying "it will be fine ok, we will find out what happened ok. Inuyasha looked at her and said ok.

Kagome finished signing Inuyasha in at the kindergarten and said good bye "ok Inuyasha be good keep your hat on and I'm just on the other side of the building if you need me ok". Inuyasha just said "come on Kagome I'm not really five ill be fine" She gave him a look and said "I know" Inuyasha waved goodbye to her, and saw her leave.

Inuyasha stated to feel less confident "why am I nervous this isn't scary I've fought demons why should I be nervous" Just then a boy who must have been a foot taller then Inuyasha came up and said "what kind of girly hair cut is that" Inuyasha who was getting his courage back along with his anger ran and easily knocked the boy down. Sadly before Inuyasha could even give him self a pat on the back one of the mothers came and grabbed him saying that he shouldn't pick on others.

Inuyasha now found him self in the corner of the room facing the wall and thinking to himself "there is no way I'm staying here" after making his decision to leave he climbed the book shelf next to him and out the window onto the roof. He sniffed trying to pick up Kagome's scent and found it coming from the building on the other side of the complex. He hoped down from the roof and onto a car heading across the complex to the building that he smelt Kagome in.

He had been walking in the halls when he found her scent coming from a door in the hallway. Inuyasha stepped though the door and saw Kagome"s three friends standing together in front of a huge mirror. Before he knew what had happened there were screams of "there's a boy in here" and Inuyasha was cornered by them. "Why are you doing in the girl's bathroom" Inuyasha looked up at the three girls in front of him and said "I'm looking for Kagome"? They stopped pressuring him and said "do you happen to be Kagome's relative Yashy who was visiting here" Inuyasha guessed that was what Kagome had called him and nodded.

Ok I hope you all liked this chapter plz review don't make me have chibi Inuyasha beg you.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's three friends took Inuyasha to another door and said they would get Kagome for him. Inuyasha sat in the hall and waited for Kagome to come out.

Kagome's day was going bad, she had failed a pop quiz and she didn't even know what the teacher was talking about in science, she was sitting the cafeteria when her friends came running to her saying "Kagome Yashy is in the hall waiting for you". Kagome got up saying "what, is everything ok, did someone see his ears" they all gave her a weird look and said "no he just came looking for you what's wrong with his ears". Kagome just said "oh well you see--, I better go see what he needs"

Kagome walked out into the hallway and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor. She sat down next to him and said "Inuyasha why are you here" Inuyasha who was happy to see her said "I got board so I came to see you". Kagome looked at him and said "Inuyasha you need to stay in the kindergarten, I bet those people are worried they can't find you." Inuyasha who was still mad he was put in the corner said "I don't care". Kagome said "Inuyasha that's not nice what would your mom think if she heard you say that" she realized what she had said to late, Inuyasha who was trying not to cry looked at the floor. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into her lap and started rubbing his ears, Kagome started to giggle when she saw that Inuyasha's foot was shaking.

Kagome set down Inuyasha and told him to go to the kindergarten and she would be there soon. Inuyasha said ok and started to head back. Inuyasha climbed back through the window and sat back down in the corner of the room. The lady who made him sit in the corner came up to him and said "were did you go", Inuyasha looked at her and said "I've been here the whole time". She got made and said "don't lie I was just hear and you were gone". Before he could say anything another women who looked about 40 came over and asked what was going on. By the way the first lady stopped questing him, and turned to the new lady he figured this was her boss. "Well I told this boy to stay here and when I came to check on him fifteen minuets ago he was gone".

The older lady said "that doesn't make sense I've been by the door the whole time and there is no way he left" She picked up Inuyasha and said "How about we get you some lunch ok" Inuyasha said "ok" and as they were walking away stuck his tongue out at the first lady, proud of his victory. The rest of the day went ok for Inuyasha he found out that the lady who came to his rescue was named; Sandy and she ran the kindergarten. She and Inuyasha became friends and he spent the rest of the day by her side.

When Kagome got out of school her friends asked if she wanted to go to the movies "come on we can see that new horror flick" Kagome said "I promised id spend the afternoon with Yashy" She was meet with three voices saying "He could come and who knows the next time you'll be felling well" Kagome thought about "I gusse he could come, I mean he's not really a little kid and this could take his mind off of things" and said "ok ill go get Yashy and meet you out front"

Kagome to the kindergarten to pick up Inuyasha and saw him helping a lady pick up art supplies. The lady saw Kagome and walked over with Inuyasha following. The lady looked at Kagome and said "oh you must be here to pick up Yashy, he's been a real big help" Kagome signed Inuyasha out and they left. Kagome gave him a big hug and said "thanks" Inuyasha asked "what was that for" She said "I just wanted to thank you for being so good" Inuyasha just let out a feh and said "so what are doing to day?" Kagome said "well were going to the movies with my friends" "Inuyasha looked at her and said "what are the movies"

Kagome and Inuyasha meet up with her friends who surrounded Inuyasha saying how cute he was and pulled of his hat so they could see his face better when they saw his dog ears. Kagome tried to stop them but was too late. "Are they real" "I don't know pull on them" as they started to pull on Inuyasha's ears, Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain till Kagome came to his rescue and pulled him away from the three.

She tried to think up a reason why he would have dog ears when Eri and Yuka started talking "I saw this on Ripley's believe it or not, once" "ya I saw that" "this most be why he's visiting, he must have had to leave his old town because people were making fun of him" They two looked at Kagome and said "so is that why he is here"

Kagome who was a taken back at how fast they jumped to conclusions said "ya that's it" the two of them looked at Inuyasha who was rubbing his ears and said "sorry Yashy we didn't mean to hurt your ears" Kagome saw he was hurt and massaged his ears for him.

They had been walking towards the movie theater when Ayumi taped Inuyasha on the shoulder and said "um Yashy could I touch your ears" Inuyasha looked up and said "no I don't like them being touched" Ayumi said "come on you let Kagome touch them". Inuyasha said "she's special" Kagome turned red when she heard this.

They got to the movie and bought snacks and found there seats. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw he was barley taking time to breath between bites off popcorn and sips of soda and said "Inuyasha slow done your going to get the hiccups" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stated giggling, and said "its so cute how you act like his mom" Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned red"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had fallen asleep. Just then the monster in the movie growled and Inuyasha woke up yelling "don't worry ill save you Kagome" every body in a three row radius broke into laughter. Inuyasha just slunk deep into his seat. Inuyasha started watching the movie but he felt different. "What's wrong with me I want to hug Kagome and cry on her shoulder? It's like I'm scared and want her to tell me everything's ok." "_I see that you're coming around" "_You bastard you made me forget my mother's face" "_oh I couldn't have you thinking about her when I want you to have a new one"_ "No I don't want her to be my mom". I'm not scared. I'm not really a kid and when I get my body- _what when you get your body back all you are is talk. You're at the movies how is this supposed to get you your body back._ Kagome and I are gona solve this" _"so what are you and poka dot face gona do"_ wait it's you, you're the Fox demon. _"oh so you figured it all out, about time. I was scared you wouldn't figure it out before I made you forget I existed. _"You say I'm just talk all you do is make threats and I'm still me. You keep saying that you are going make me do something so do it" "_ok you want me to show you I'm not all talk then watch this" _Inuyasha suddenly burst into tears screaming the word "monster"

Kagome panicked and took Inuyasha out of the theater. Inuyasha was panicking as he was lifted into her arms and taken out of the theater. Kagome asked what had happened and he told her how the fox had been talking him. And filled her in on all the things it had said, but left out the stuff involving her name like the wedding. Kagome looked at him and said "we will get to the bottom of this ok" Inuyasha said ok. Kagome told her friends she had to leave and went back to get Inuyasha. They then went back to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha fell asleep and when he woke up saw Kagome reading a scroll. He asked her what it was and she said "I asked grandpa if he knew what was happing and he gave me this" Inuyasha said "so what dose it say" "well it says that when we sleep are minds connect to the astral plain" Inuyasha said "so" Kagome looked at him and said "well I think that's how he's communicating with you in this time. After you sleep he can talk with you and make the spell stronger." Inuyasha perked up and said "so if I don't sleep he can't make the spell stronger" Kagome looked at him and said "no if you didn't sleep sooner or later you would be connected to the astral plain 247. Inuyasha had disappointment on his face and said so why don't we just go beat him up and make him break the curse. Kagome said "If you went back then he would just do it then and there, and I went and told the others to find him for us".

Inuyasha let out a sigh and "said so what do I do know just wait till I'm completely turned into a kid". Kagome sat down on the bed next to him and said "We can make it ok" Inuyasha said "yes". They both where interrupted by Gin (I learned her name, yes no longer will she be called Kagome's mom) who said it was time for diner. They ate and both went to bed" Kagome woke up in the morning and started to hear a voice. _"I thought id talk to you this time"_ "why are you doing this to Inuyasha" _"see you do care about him why not be his mom" _"your not going to win this you cant make me be his mom and if I don't then you lose" _"I don't think you could say no if he asked you, but I guess well find out."_

ok here is the new chapter i hope you all liked it also thank you juusan'ya for telling me Kagome's mom's name


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was deep in thought and asked if everything was ok. Kagome looked at him and said "ya I'm fine, we better get ready for school". Gin saw Inuyasha and Kagome run out the door "and said honey you forgot your lunch's" but they where out of ear shot.

Inuyasha waved good bye to Kagome as she left and went to see what Sandy was doing. Sandy saw him coming and said "hi can you pass out these papers and take a seat" Inuyasha said "ok". After he handed out the papers and sat down in a seat at the circle table full of kids next to a little girl. The girl looked at Inuyasha and said "wow you should braid your pretty hair" Inuyasha looked at her and said "I'd rather not". The girl looked at him and said "come on, it would look real pretty and I could do it for you". Inuyasha looked at her and said "no". The girl turned away and said "fine".

Sandy was showing the kids how to write the numbers 1 through 20 when Inuyasha fell asleep. He was shaken awake by sandy who said "Yasha wake up it's already lunch time and what happened to your hair" Inuyasha realized that his hair was in two pony tails, he tried to unbraid them but fell off his chair trying to turn himself around. Sandy laughed and said "here let me help" as she was unbraiding, Inuyasha started wondering why the voice hadn't talked to him. Sandy said "Yasha it looks like someone put glue in your hair" Inuyasha came out of thought and said "What do you mean" She said "someone put glue at the ends I cant unbraid it" Inuyasha got a worried look on his face and said you mean I'm stuck with it like this" Sandy grabbed a pair of scissors off the table and said "no, I just need to cut it". Inuyasha at hearing this jumped off the chair and said "no way you're cutting my hair". She got up and walked towards him saying "but if I don't you will look like that for weeks" Inuyasha started to think and finally said "ill live with it" Sandy put away the scissors saying "ok if you are ok with it", and asked him were he put his lunch. Inuyasha then realized that he had forgotten it.

Sandy said "don't worry you can share mine with me" Inuyasha happily said ok but frowned when she started to hand him a pair of chop sticks. Sandy saw the look on his face and asked what was wrong. Inuyasha turned red and said "I can't use chop sticks". Sandy picked him up and said "don't worry I can help you" Inuyasha said "I don't need any and now that I think about it I'm not even hungry", Inuyasha's stomach disagreed and let out a big growl. Sandy laughed and said "oh come on everybody needs help some times" "Inuyasha said "ok".

I think its self explanatory but this next part starts rite after Kagome drooped off Inuyasha

Kagome waved good bye to Inuyasha and headed to class. She got there and met up with her friends. Sadly her day was going just as badly as the one before. She even fell asleep in math. When she woke up to the lunch bell and heard the voice in her head. _"Hi I just think we got off to the wrong star"_ "I'm not going to ask if I can be his mom" _"why don't you see that I'm trying to help, it would be way easier on him if you asked" _"if you want to help then stop the curse" Kagome waited for the voice to respond but it didn't so she got up to go for lunch and realized she forgot it and slumped back down in her seat.

Kagome got out of school and ran to the kindergarten. She had to take a make up exam and was twenty minutes late to pick up Inuyasha. Kagome ran through the door and broke into laughter as she saw Inuyasha and his two pony tails. Inuyasha was in Sandy's arm's who was telling him not to worry that Kagome would be there any minute and turned red when he saw Kagome. Sandy walked over and told her what had happened. As they were leaving Sandy handed her a piece of paper saying it was a list of books that Yasha's mom should read him for the classes in the coming days.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back when Kagome stopped and said "Inuyasha why don't we stop and get your hair cut I mean you look like a girl like that" Inuyasha just said "I can't" Kagome looked at him puzzled and asked "why not" Inuyasha said "demons aren't like humans, we don't cut our hair and its sign of age. If I cut my hair and got to my normal size I would be a laughing stock" Kagome looked at him and said "ok if you feel like that I wont make you get it cut".

Kagome said she needed to go to the library to study and they could get the books on the list. Inuyasha got mad and said "I don't need you to read me stories" Kagome said "I know but you should still read them to your self" "Inuyasha said ok and they were on there way. Inuyasha gathered all the books on the list and opened the first one but couldn't make head or tail of it. "What is this I read the list just a minute ago" He looked at the list and couldn't read it. Kagome came over and saw he was having trouble. "Inuyasha are you having trouble reading. Inuyasha said yes and looked at the floor. Kagome said it would be fine and they both left.

They got home and Gin gave Inuyasha a hug saying "Inuyasha I said get a hair cut not this". Inuyasha's face was not happy, they had soup for diner and watched T.V till seven thirty when Gin said "Inuyasha you should go to bed" Inuyasha said he wasn't tired. Kagome got up and said "how about we go read some of those books" he said ok and they went upstairs to Kagome's room.

Kagome started reading when she saw Inuyasha was having trouble seeing the pictures so she pulled him into her lap. She got through the first book before she looked down and saw that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. She picked him up and put him in his bed and tucked him in.

**Ok I know it was short but in my defiance id like to say home work sucks**.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha woke up around midnight too a taping on the window. He looked around the dark room and got a shiver down his back. "Why am I worried it's just a branch or the wind" The voice cut in and said _"or it could be a blood dripping monster"._ Inuyasha started to shake. _"See you are scared, go get in Kagome's bed and sleep with her" _Inuyasha did his best to stop shaking and said "you must be mistaken, I'm not scared, and I don't want to get in bed with Kagome", "_you're the one who is mistaken. You're shaking and I wasn't asking if you wanted to."_ He tried to fight it but in seconds he was climbing into Kagome' bed. "We both know that any minute ill have control of my body back and I can just clime back out" _"if you say so". _

Inuyasha who was in Kagome's arms, got control back and was about to clime out when he started having second thought's. "Why am I even thinking about this, but it's warm and cozy, no I'm not a kid", he started to think more but fell asleep in her arms. Kagome woke up in the morning and saw that Inuyasha was in her arms. She was about to wake him up when she saw how peaceful he looked and decided against it. She was trying to get out of bed with out waking him but when she tried to pull away, he pulled his arms tighter. She was about to wake him up when the voice talked to her. _"See how happy he is, if he gave in he could be like this all the time" _"he's only happy because you're controlling him" _"ok if you say so". _Inuyasha woke up and panicked that he was in her arms and fell off the bed, saying he was in her arms to protect her.

Kagome got out of bed and said "its ok Inuyasha I know, lets just get ready to go" Inuyasha said ok and they got ready to leave. On there way to school they walked by the park and Inuyasha stopped and look at it. Kagome looked at him and said "do you want to play here after school" Inuyasha crossed his arms and said "I'm not a kid" Kagome saw how his eyes were drifting to the slide and said "ok but do you mind if we stop for me" Inuyasha said "ok I guess if you want to"

Inuyasha waved good bye to Kagome and found Sandy who handed him a piece of paper and said "today were going to draw our parents". Inuyasha sat down at the table and looked at the other children who started drawing and then looked at his blank, white page and thought "what am I going to draw, I never even saw fathers face and I don't remember what mother looked like anymore" He let out a sigh and started to draw and before he knew it he was looking at a picture of Kagome.

Sandy gathered the drawings and told them to line up. She then pulled out a book and said "were going to do little red riding hood, so everybody had there parents read it to them rite". They all let out a yes. Sandy then read off parts to the group. Inuyasha was the wolf and the girl who wanted to braid his hair was little red riding hood, she went to Sandy and said "why cant I be the wolf, and Inuyasha would make a prettier red riding hood anyway" Inuyasha got mad and ran to Sandy and her saying that's not true I'm a guy. The girl looked over at him and sarcastically said "oh my mistake I guess with your hair like that I forget sometimes" Sandy saw how Inuyasha was getting mad and picked him up saying "Yashy will be the wolf this time and you can be it when we do the three little pigs ok"

The day went well Inuyasha had fun as the wolf and was kind of sad when he saw Kagome come in. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and said "sorry Inuyasha but we have to skip the park I have to go to the library and study for a history test". Sandy saw the sad look on his face and said "I could take him". Inuyasha started smiling and said "can I go with her" Kagome said she didn't see why not and thanked Sandy.

As they were leaving Sandy turned to Kagome and said "oh and don't forget tomorrow is the school Halloween carnival so Yashy should come in his costume". Kagome said ok and ran for the library. Sandy and Inuyasha had fun at the park and on the walk to Kagome's house Sandy started to ask Inuyasha questions "hey Yashy I was looking at your drawing you did in class, Kagome isn't your mom is she". Inuyasha turned red and said "no I don't remember her so I drew her instead". Sandy looked at him and said "you don't remember her". Inuyasha looked at his shoes and said "they both died when I was little" She looked at him and said "so who have you been living with" Inuyasha said in a sad tone "I guess I've been with Kagome" She gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry" Inuyasha said it was ok.

They got to Kagome's house and said goodbye. Inuyasha went inside and saw Kagome. She looked up and said "oh your home look what I got you" She handed him a bag that had a dog on it. He pulled it out and saw it was a dog costume. "Well put it on" Inuyasha put the costume on tossing the dog ears aside. It had two gloves that made his hands look like paws, a dog caller, and a shirt with spots and pants to mach. Kagome got a camera and took a bunch of pictures of Inuyasha in his costume. Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror and said "why couldn't you get me something scary. Kagome stopped taking pictures and said "I'm sorry but I saw this and couldn't resist, and look at the bright side this way you don't have to wear a hat"

Inuyasha was lying on Kagome's bed drawing when she came in and said "Inuyasha its time for diner" they went down and (I know I said Kagome's mom would be called Gin but I was sent Aki as an idea and I like it better so I'm changing it)Aki was putting rice balls on the table. They all ate and Inuyasha and Kagome went and watched T.V.

(Grabs Chibi Inuyasha and use's him as a shield) Ok I'm sorry this is another short chapter but I have had a lot of home work and wasn't able to write as much.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Me: Sorry it's been a while with no update._**

_**Inuyasha: what's the deal finish the story and change me back.**_

_**Me: well I had writers block and it took me a while to write this chapter.**_

_**Inuyasha: Feh.**_

**_Anyway on with the story._**

Inuyasha and Kagome were watching T.V when she asked how the park was. Inuyasha said "it was so much fun, first I went on the slide then the swing, can we go back tomorrow" Kagome said sure. They went to her room and she said she should read him another book, Inuyasha said "ok I guess if we have to" Inuyasha and Kagome got on her bed and she read him another one of the books from the library, and then both went to bed. Kagome was having a dream; she was walking down a hallway and came to a door and heard crying inside. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha crying on the ground. She picked him up and asked what was wrong; the crying Inuyasha said "you don't want me". Kagome looked at him and woke up. She tried to think "could I tell him no" she looked over at the sleeping Inuyasha who's legs were moving like he was running in his sleep.

The voice came and started talking, _"so what are you going to do," _"were going to get his body back" _"will you please stop just saying were going to get him back to normal. He doesn't have much time left and we know it. So I suggest you make a decision" _with that the voice left. Kagome thought about it as she fell asleep. Inuyasha woke up in Kagome's arms and panicked, "I don't remember even waking up". He was trying to get out of the bed when Kagome woke up which startled Inuyasha who fell down on the bed.

She laughed and got out from under the covers.

Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to go and started walking to school. Sandy was getting out the bags for the carnival when she saw Inuyasha come through the door dressed as a dog. Inuyasha waved good bye to Kagome and ran to say hi to Sandy. Sandy said hi and handed him a bag and said it was for his candy he got from the carnival. Inuyasha said ok and grabbed the bag. Inuyasha looked at the door and noticed the other kid's costumes and saw that they were all dressed as monsters or sport stars, and felt stupid in his dog costume.

As the class was walking to the cafeteria a boy dressed as a tennis player dropped a ball. Inuyasha who saw it drop in the corner in his eye, dived for it on instinct. Everybody laughed at Inuyasha who was looking up from the ground his face all red, the ball clutched to his chest. Sandy looked at him trying to keep a strait face. Inuyasha dropped the ball and turned his head away from it. They got to the cafeteria and started to play the games. Inuyasha was just following Sandy, who turned and said "don't you want to play the games, you'll win a lot of candy" Inuyasha turned his head to the booth's and said ok as he started walking over to a booth with a look of doubt on his face.

He was handed a ball told to try and knock as many pins as he could. Inuyasha threw the ball and hit down all the pins and was given a handful of candy. Inuyasha ran to the next booth and won more candy. Inuyasha and the rest of the class were walking back Inuyasha clutching a plush dog he had won. They got back to the kindergarten and waited to be picked up. Inuyasha was disappointed when he saw Aki coming instead of her. She came over and started talking "hey Inuyasha how are you". Inuyasha looked and said "where is Kagome" She looked at him and said "don't worry well meet her for lunch ok" Inuyasha said ok.

They meet Kagome for lunch. Inuyasha was happily eating a sandwich when he let out a yelp of pain. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked what happened. Inuyasha said "I don't know I was eating when all the sudden my" Inuyasha cut himself off letting out another yelp of pain. Kagome told him to open his mouth. Kagome looked in and said "I think you have a cavity" Inuyasha whose voice was hard to understand do to the fact his mouth was still open said "what's a cavity"?

Kagome was dragging Inuyasha through the door to the dentist office, but was having a hard time with Inuyasha who was doing a good job at slowing her down, saying "why do I need to see a doctor my teethe have never hurt before". Kagome got him to the waiting room and said "well you've never sat around eating junk food for a week, and were lucky we could get an appointment" Inuyasha didn't feel lucky. The dentist looked at Inuyasha's mouth and said "after a quick shot ill be able to fix the tooth. You might want to hold him down". Kagome pulled him from behind to hole him down, Inuyasha looked up at her and said "what's a shot and why do I need to be held" Inuyasha was cut off by the dentist who took his chance and gave Inuyasha the shot.

After fifteen minuets the dentist said he was done and told Inuyasha to wait in the chair and came back with a lollypop which Inuyasha grabbed and started licking, he then started to talk to Kagome "well his tooth is fixed but I'm afraid he needs a lot of work, I've never seen such a set of teeth, they seam dog like" Kagome said ok and looked at Inuyasha who was engulfing his sucker. Inuyasha and Kagome started walking to the park when Kagome asked if he wanted to go trick or treating tomorrow. "I've got to take Sota anyway it would be a lot of fun" Inuyasha reluctantly said ok. They got to the park and Inuyasha started having a lot of fun. He went on the slide and then asked if Kagome would push him on the swing. Kagome said ok and started pushing him.

They got home and both ate diner and went to the couch to watch TV. They were watching Charlie Brown's Halloween special and Kagome could see he was getting excited about trick or treating. He looked at her and said "so all I have to do is say trick or treat and they will give me candy" Kagome smiled and said "yep". They finished watching TV and went up stairs and Inuyasha asked if she would read him book. Kagome looked at him and said "there's no school tomorrow because of Halloween so there's no need" **(ok we don't get vacation for Halloween but it's a great holiday and I always wanted there to be a day off for it so Kagome and Inuyasha get one) **Inuyasha turned red and said "could you read it to me anyway" Kagome said sure and pulled him into her lap.

After the book they both went to bed. Inuyasha was dreaming about going trick or treating when he woke up and was in Kagome's arms. He started thinking "why is this happening" "_your so cute in her arms" _"leave me alone" _"ill tell you what if you get out of her arms without a second thought ill leave right now" _Inuyasha said fine but when he tried to get out he was drawn closer to her. The voice laughed as it left. Inuyasha was dumbstruck "why don't I want to leave her arms, I guess she is warm and it's nice and cozy" he then feel back asleep clutching her, his arms around her chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha woke up and found that Kagome was gone. He got out from under the covers and went to look for her. He walked down stairs and found Aki in the kitchen. Aki looked up from the cookie batter she was mixing when she saw Inuyasha come in and said "morning Inuyasha" Inuyasha who had been pulled into the smell of the cookie batter asked "where's Kagome" Aki smiled and said "don't worry she just went to go get some more candy for the trick or treaters" Inuyasha said ok and tried to grab a taste of the cookie batter but was caught by Aki who grabbed his hand and said "Inuyasha you haven't even had breakfast yet" Inuyasha pulled his hand back saying "but I want something sweet". Aki smiled and said "don't worry you will get plenty of candy tonight, here ill get you some food"

Inuyasha said ok and sat down at the table and ate the toast and bacon Aki put in front of him. Inuyasha finished his food and went to watch T.V. Inuyasha was deeply involved in an episode of sponge bob square pants when Kagome came in followed by her three friends. Inuyasha quickly tried to cover his ears. Kagome sat next to him and said don't worry they already know remember. Inuyasha nodded and relaxed as Kagome's three friends all sat down. Kagome stood up and said "I know lets watch a Halloween movie, they all agreed and put on Corpse Bride. Inuyasha got about half way through the movie before he fell asleep.

He woke up to Yuka rubbing his ears. He jumped up but Yuka who was startled held on to his ear and he yelped as fell back on to the couch. Kagome pulled him on her lap and started massaging his ears. Yuka looked at him and said "sorry Yashy I couldn't help my self, Inuyasha turned his head away and let out a feh. Inuyasha was really enjoying the feeling of Kagome rubbing his ears and was disappointed when she stopped. She set him down and went to go get lunch for them all. She came back with a plate of rice balls and a bowl of ramen for Inuyasha. Kagome saw how Inuyasha was looking at the bowl and said "ill feed you in a second". Yuka cut in and said "don't worry I can do it, you don't mind do you Yashy" Inuyasha reluctantly shook his head.

After lunch Kagome's friends left. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha whose face was still red and said "ok well what should we do know, oh I know let's go play at the park" Inuyasha happily said "ok". Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to the park when Inuyasha stopped walking and looked into a window. Kagome stopped and went to see what he was looking at. As she peered in the window she saw a brown plush dog. She saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes and said "do you want it" Inuyasha started smiling and said "really you'd get it for me". Kagome smiled and nodded.

They got to the park and Kagome started thinking to herself as she saw Inuyasha who was clutching his new plush dog go down the slide. "What if we can't get him back to normal, I mean look at him having so much fun. He barley even hesitates playing now. We don't have much time left and there's no way I could say no to him" she was brought out of thought when Inuyasha came running up asking "Kagome could you push me on the swing", she nodded and they went to the swing.

They got home and ate diner. Inuyasha and Sota were almost running up the walls they were so excited about trick or treating. Kagome walked over and said "settle down your going to wear your selves out before we even leave", Inuyasha grinned and said "we cant help it were just two excited". Inuyasha and Sota got in there costumes, Inuyasha in his dog costume and Sota in his costume which was a mini Inuyasha. Kagome laughed when she saw how the two looked together and said "ok are we ready to go" they both said yes. They were almost out the door when Kagome's grandpa came up and said "tonight is Allhallows eve, beware demons strength grows on this night so take these talismans, they can ward off demons" Kagome said sure and stuck the talismans in her pocket as they left.

They approached the first house and Sota and Inuyasha said "trick or treat". An elderly lady came to the door and said "oh my, what cute costumes" as she dropped a candy bar in each of there bags. Inuyasha ran back to Kagome with a surprised look on his face saying "it worked". Kagome smiled and said "of course it did" they had been out for about an hour when Kagome felt the aura of a demon. She yelled to Inuyasha and Sota that they had to go. Inuyasha ran to her and said "Pwease can we stay longer" Inuyasha realized what he said and started panicking. "Kagome its getting stwonger" Kagome picked him up saying "come on I can feel something at the shrine" Sota saw them leave and said "sis what's up". Kagome yelled to him that he should start home and she would see him there.

They were almost to the shrine when Inuyasha said "Kagome I need to say somwing" Kagome said "what is it". Inuyasha looked into her eyes and said "Kagome I wove you but if I cant get back to normal I don't want you to be my mom, because that would mean I could never be anything more then your son" Kagome hugged him saying "don't worry well beat this". They got to the shrine and were in front of the well house. Kagome set Inuyasha down and said "what do we do now" Inuyasha looked at the door and said "it's the fox I can smell him. Well just break down the door and make him break the curse". Before Kagome could respond a voice came out of the well house "oh and how are you going make me do that" Kagome and Inuyasha were in shook as the door opened and out came the fox but a much older version.

Inuyasha started yelling "how did you get so old". The fox laughed and said "didn't I tell you, I took the age you've lost and tonight it will be permanent" Kagome spoke up saying "how did you get to this time" The fox looked at her and said "with the power of Allhallows eve I was able too follow you and your half breed" Inuyasha got mad and tried to attack the fox but was grabbed, and thrown to the ground. The fox laughed saying, "give it up I've won so just go and accept it" He then teleported behind Kagome and grabbed her saying. "If you don't want me to hurt her I suggest you accept your fate and give up". Inuyasha tried to tackle him but was knocked to the ground. The fox started to laugh again.

Kagome looked up at the fox, and reached into her pockets hoping to find anything useful. She felt the talismans her grandpa had given her and shoved them into the fox's mouth. He threw her to the ground and started choking on the talismans. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and they both looked up at the fox demon who seemed to be emitting a cloud of smoke. Kagome started yelling for Inuyasha, but couldn't see in the smoke and tripped. As she fell she was caught by a familiar set of arms and looked up to see a full grown Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug saying "Kagome I love you with all my heart, you were my first true friend and was always there for me.

Kagome smiled at hearing this and said 'I love you to; I'm so happy your back" they hugged for a long time till Inuyasha broke the silence and looked at the fox demon who was back to his normal age and said "and you im going to tear you apart". The fox demon started cowering as both Kagome and Inuyasha moved in with a look of death in there eyes.

The end.

**_Well that's it I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Which I had a great time doing I almost want to write it all over again. _**


End file.
